New Prey
by GaelicAngel
Summary: AHBL-P2AU.The night Sam Winchester died,his brother Dean could have just as well died right along with him.They say the night Sam died;Dean started to hunt a different kind of pray.They say Dean became what every hunter feared the most to cross paths with
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning of the End

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

Okay, so I was watching Mystery Spot the other night plus a few Season 4 episodes and I got to wondering that if Sam went all emotionless Terminator in Mystery Spot and got a _little…(understatement of the year)…_lost in Season 4. How would Dean have reacted at the end of Season 2 AHBL-P2 if he didn't go to make the deal and instead something inside of him mentally snapped … (_Yes I am convinced Dean is just a bit unstable)…_ sending him on a much darker path then the original one he was intended for.

This is a lot darker then what I usually write and I intend to do a couple of chapters before we get to the ending, which I have worked out in my head.  
Just so you guys know I was feeling a bit…_creative…_when I got this idea so this is gonna get, shall we say interesting and maybe a little bloody.

I want to say a big loving **thank you** to samgirl19 (janitza).  
She took this story under her wing and has very kindly agreed to be my beta for this so hopefully it won't look like a five year old had written it.  
Thank you for doing this.

Anyone who reads this PLEASE REVIEW because seriously people do I have to hogtie you to the review button? The thing won't bite, I promise…*grins mischievously*…  
**PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW….**I will resort to bribery if I have to.

**DISCLAIMER**  
I am just playing around with Dean's mental stability and promise to put him back just the way I found him, but really I don't own them or SPN.

* * *

**New Prey**

**Chapter one: The beginning of the end**

Dean couldn't help it.  
He just couldn't stop staring at his brother's cold, lifeless body.  
It was strange to see Sam that still. Even though he wasn't as restless as Dean, who could not sit still or be quiet for five minutes, Sam was always fidgeting or humming while doing research or something but this was so wrong.

"**DEAD! SAMMY'S DEAD!"**

The words kept on repeating themselves over and over inside his head as he leaned against the door frame, hands in his pockets, looking at Sam  
As Dean stood there, the pain of losing Sam tearing through his soul, he could feel it.  
Something inside of him was changing.  
It felt as though there was this darkness forming deep with in him.  
The grief he felt was mixing in with his hate and anger, making the darkness stronger, letting it grow faster and instead of fighting it Dean was gladly embracing it. He hoped that it would help with the avalanche of dark emotions that was currently running wild inside of him, hoping it would numb him from the reality of what had happened.

"Dean!" Bobby's gruff voice called, bringing Dean out of his thoughts.  
He glanced over at Bobby with an emotionless yet sorrowful look, pain and grief clearly reflected in his once bright green eyes

"Brought you this back" Bobby said, showing Dean the food as he walked to the next room, missing the flash of anger in Dean's eyes as his gaze once again swept over his brother's body.

"No thanks, I'm fine" Dean said flatly.

Putting the carton down on the table, Bobby looked over at Dean saying,  
" You should eat something"

"I said I'm fine." Dean repeated coldly, voice a little harsher then usual as he finally turned away from Sam and moved over to Bobby and the table, picking up the bottle of whiskey, swallowing a decent amount of the amber liquid before putting the cap back on.  
He could feel Bobby's concerned gaze as he put the whiskey bottle down and for some reason it made his anger spike even more

"Dean I hate to bring this up, I really do, but don't you think it's time..." Bobby faltered for a few seconds then nervously continued, "...we bury Sam?"

The blank, emotionless glare Dean gave him made Bobby's blood run cold for a few seconds, the phrase "_If looks could kill..."_ popping into his head.

"No." Dean answered firmly as he sat down.

"Well, we could...maybe..."

"What?... Torch his corpse." Dean asked shaking his head,  
"Not yet."

Bobby leaned on the table with both hands as he looked Dean straight in the eye saying,  
"I want you to come with me"

Bobby wouldn't admit it out loud but Dean was starting to make him more then a little worried. It was as if when Sam died, a switch had been flipped inside of Dean. He was different somehow; cold, angry, distant and it scared Bobby because Dean wasn't even like this when John died. Angry yes, but emotionless, no.  
Then again John was their father, Dean's hero but Sam was Sammy…Dean's life… his whole world and now he was gone.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean simply answered as he leaned forward, folding his arms on the table.

"Dean please…"

"Why don't you cut me some slack?" Dean snapped

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all" Bobby told him, trying to reason with him but Dean just clenched his jaw in anger, refusing to look at Bobby.  
"I got to admit, I could use your help."

"Hmph" Dean scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. Sam was dead and all Bobby wanted was for him to leave and come and help him with another fuckin' hunt.  
"_Well, screw that." _Dean thought.

"Something big is going down. End of the world big." Bobby continued, trying to convince Dean which was apparently the wrong thing to say.

"Well then let it end!" Dean yelled, his eyes shinning dangerously.

"You don't mean that." Bobby said softly which only provoked the oldest and now only Winchester further as he stood up so fast his chair nearly fell over and was eye to eye with Bobby in three steps, making the older hunter back up a bit as Dean glared at him with a look of barely contained fury.

"You don't think so?" Dean asked, his voice soft, cold controlled, making Bobby only stare at him in shock as Dean's emotions finally reached boiling point.  
"Huh?...You don't think I've given enough…" and Bobby opted to look down at the floor instead of looking at Dean, "…You don't think I've paid enough?" Dean continued inclining his had towards Sam's body.  
"I'm done with it…all of it…and if you know what's good for you, you'd turn around and get the hell out of here" Dean said warningly, almost venomously, turning away, his body drawn tight in anger.

When Bobby didn't move, Dean turned around and shoved him backwards, yelling"GO!"

Dean regretted it when he saw Bobby's shocked and hurt expression.

"Sorry…I'm sorry." Dean said softly, turning away from Bobby.  
"Please, just go." He said pleadingly as he grasped the chair, leaning on it with both hands, looking everywhere except at Bobby.

Bobby looked at him sadly before turning away to leave, hesitating before saying,  
"You'll know where I'll be"

Dean didn't even look up when he heard the door close as Bobby left.  
He gripped the chair so hard his knuckles turned white as he once again looked over to where Sam was lying, tears starting too slowly roll down his cheeks as a deep coldness started to unfold inside of him.

**DEAN###SAM**

Dean sat next to the bed where Sam's body was lying.  
Sam looked so peaceful, as if he was just asleep but then again that would be a lie because from the day that Sam found out about the "family business" he rarely had a peaceful night's sleep.  
Sam never wanted this life, never wanted to be a hunter. All he ever wanted was normal…safe…and now he was just another hunter who got killed on the hunt.  
If Sam wasn't a hunter, if he never knew about all this, he would have still been alive.  
If their Dad had never found out about what was really out there in the dark, hadn't been so obsessed and didn't train his sons as soldiers, the perfect hunters, Sam wouldn't have died.  
What If hunters and the hunt never existed….

It was enough to make Dean sick to his stomach as some things started to make sense to him, falling into place like the pieces of a puzzle.

Watching Sam, Dean just started talking, his voice breaking with emotion.

"You know when we were little…you couldn't have been more then five…you just started asking questions…" Dean smiled slightly at the memory,"…How come we didn't have a Mom?...Why'd we always have to move around?...Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time?  
Remember, I begged you, quite asking Sammy…Man you didn't wanna know..." Dean said with a sad sigh.  
"I just wanted you to be a kid, just for a little while longer. I was trying to protect you…keep you safe…Dad didn't even have to tell me, it was just always my responsibility, ye know?  
It was like I had one job, that one job…and I screwed it up…" Dean's voice was chocked as he could no longer keep his emotions under control, "… I blew it…and for that I am sorry…"

Dean gave a sorrowful smile as he started to cry again. Sitting forward, elbows resting on his thighs, he wiped away the tears but they just continued to fall.

'I guess that's what I do."Dean said giving a humorless laugh.  
I let down the people I love.  
I let Dad down…and know I guess I am just supposed to let you down to. How can I?"Dean asked, shaking his head in grief.

"How am I supposed to live with that?...What am I suppose to do, Sammy…_god_…"Dean asked heartbroken.  
"What am I suppose to do?" Dean cried desperately, words coming out in broken sobs.

The helplessness Dean felt of his brother's death made him furious.  
Getting up from the chair he clenched his fists in anger, tears blurring his vision as something finally broke inside of him as he screamed,

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?..."

_**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER…..**_

The flames reached high into the cold night air, almost as if they were trying to touch the star filled sky to try and burn the darkness away.  
The fire itself was excruciatingly hot, the bright red, yellow and orange flames casting ominous shapes as it licked at the dark night, their brightness reflected only by Dean's eyes as he watched the funeral pyre burn, the breeze already lifting ash and blowing it away, scattering it to the four corners of the earth.  
He watched as it took away the last of what was left of his family, his life…the last link to his humanity.  
It seemed to him that their lives always ended in flames. Fire had started everything and it would almost always take everything.  
He, himself would probably go the same way when it was time, but not before he got his revenge.  
Revenge on those who took his family and then when that was done he was going hunting but this time he had a new pray and _NOBODY _was going to stop him.  
They would all pay for what their kind cause and he would not rest until he had wiped them all out…

**To Be Continued…..**_  
_

Hope you all liked that first chapter and I hope you would wanna see the rest. The next chapter is worked out and man do I have a few tricks up my sleeve for that one. Cookie to any one who guesses right on Dean's new targets.  
Oh and would you guys please check out my other story Bad Idea, I promise you will like it.  
PLEASE REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE…..


	2. Chapter 2:1: Vengeance & Dark Acts

**A/N:****  
**Hey guys...*peeks out from hiding place*... I know it's about time for this chapter to be posted seeing as I posted the first part almost a year ago and then disappeared on you all.  
I have had this on the laptop for a while and I actually wanted this chapter and the next to be one but I think this will be a nice build up to what Dean is gonna do in the next chapter and it will give everyone an idea of just how far off the ledge of sanity he has gone.  
Part two of this chapter will definitely be up in the next few weeks and I promise I am back in action for good now and I am really freakin sorry for the long wait.

To those that have read, reviewed and favoured my work and I have not gotten back to you I just wanted to say a collective THANK YOU and I will from now on be responding to reviews.  
THANK YOU to all the people who have wished me well on having triplets and I really love you guys for it. I hope there is still people out there who wants to read this.  
Without any further adieu, here is chapter two and I hope you like….

**DISCLAIMER:****  
**I will never delude myself enough to think that I will ever own the show, the guys or even one weapon in the trunk of the impala. I am just playing and will return them only mildly damaged.

**New Prey**

**Chapter 2, part one: Vengeance & Dark Acts**

The air was thick, almost chocking with the smell of ash and scorched earth.  
The flames that burned sky-high, the only colour visible as it twined with black smoke that looked like hundreds of writhing, burning demons.  
The snapping and crackling of wood echoing like broken bones being crushed and grounded together.

Dean watched as the fire spread, rapidly wiping out the town of Cold Oak.  
Soon there would be nothing left of the cursed place, the place where Dean lost everything he ever lived for, cared about.  
Dean smiled coldly as he witnessed the destruction that he had caused.  
The guilt that he would have normally felt about doing something like this wasn't there but instead there was this feeling of deep satisfaction at seeing the flames spread from building to building and leaving only burned wood and smoke behind.

By the time that the sun spread its first rays of light from behind the horizon Cold Oak was no more.

Dean slowly turned his back on the destruction and started for the Impala, his shoulders squired in determination for what he was going to do next and may God help anyone who tried to stop him but first he needed answers and there was only one person he could go to…

**To Be Continued…..**  
Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and leave a review because I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions because I am going for a dark storyline here and I really wanna know if it is working out so far.  
Like I said before if there is anything you would like to see happen in here or somebody you want to make an appearance let me know and I will see what I can do but I am not making any promises that they will survive Dean's new personality.  
**PLEASE REVIEW**, I am begging over here…. PLEASE REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE…..


	3. Chapter 3:2: Vengeance & Dark

**DISCLAIMER: ****  
**Aah yes I can but only fool myself into thinking that I own this awesome show but the truth is I don't anything related to Supernatural except a few trinkets and the plot to this fic.

**A/N:  
**I really absolutely have no excuse for not updating this one except for being sick and RL got to be a bit too much to handle but I am back and this chapter has been so long in the works I think I rewrote it 12 times while stuck in hospital but here it is and I just want to thank all of you who haven't given up hope that this would be posted in this century and I hope you all like this one.

**New Prey**

**Chapter three:** **Vengeance & Dark Acts; Part two**

Bobby stared down at the map spread out over his desk.  
Leaning forward on his arms, palms pressed flat to the desk, Bobby sighed, frown cutting deep lines into his forehead. To say he was completely stumped would have been an understatement.  
Where there was absolutely no sign of any demonic activity only a few days ago, the entire Wyoming was now crawling with demonic omens; from cattle deaths right up to freak lighting storms.  
The strange thing was that the only part on the map devoid of any omens was Southern Wyoming, that one specific area was totally clean, spotless. It was almost as if the Demons were surrounding it.

Bobby was roughly pulled from his thoughts when there was a knock at his front door, his head snapping up in the direction when the knock was repeated, harder and more urgent this time.  
Straightening up he silently moved towards the door and somewhere deep down he wished it was Dean who was standing on his porch as he was worried about the boy, loosing Sam was something that could send the young hunter over the deep end and with the way Dean acted when Bobby left him it was not a good sign.  
Snatching his sawed- off from the small hall table Bobby slowly turned the door handle with one hand while keeping the gun aimed and out of sight with the other as he slowly swung open the door only to freeze in utter shock as in front of him stood the one person he never expected to see ever again in this lifetime.

"Ellen!" Bobby finally managed to gasp out in surprise and relief.

****spn****

"Bobby, is this really necessary?" Ellen asked annoyed as she caught and lifted the shot glass Bobby slid towards her.

"Just a belt of holy water, shouldn't hurt." Bobby said casually, his face holding a slight challenge.

Ellen held his gaze firmly as she downed the water in one swallow, Bobby tensing slightly and then relaxing as there was no reaction to the holy water.

"Whiskey, now if you don't mind." Ellen asked drily but with a hint of a smile, sliding the glass back to Bobby for a refill.

"Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?" Bobby immediately wanted to know relieved that one person so far came out of this whole mess alive.

"I wasn't suppose too, I was supposed to be in there with everybody else but we ran out of pretzels of all things. It was just dumb luck..." Ellen threw back the shot, trying to compose herself before continuing, "... Anyway, that's when Ash called, panic in voice. He told me to look in the safe then the call cut out. By the time I got back the flames were sky-high and everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone fifteen minutes."

Bobby looked at her with sad, sympathetic eyes. He knew some of the hunters who died at the Roadhouse and they were all good men and women who both he and Ellen counted as friends, not as close as the Winchester boys because they were family but they were still friends and it was then that he realized that Ellen did not know about Sam's death.

"_God, how am I gonne tell her about Sam being gone?" _Bobby thought but out loud he said,  
"Sorry, Ellen."

Ellen just shook her head at what Bobby said.  
"A lot of good people died in there and I got to live..." a grim expression on her face, her voice dark, "...Lucky me."

"Ellen you mentioned a safe?" Bobby tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, a hidden safe we keep in the basement." Ellen explained going happily right along with the subject chance, she would dwell later on the deaths of those she knew when she was alone and could mourn in private and just thankful Jo was nowhere near the Roadhouse at the time.

"Demons get what was in it?" Bobby frowned feeling slightly hopeful.

This time Ellen gave a satisfied smirk as she said no, reaching into her jacket pocket, pulling out a folded map. When she laid it out on the table it showed five X markers scattered over one specific spot.

Before either one of them could say something or even get a good look at the map, a cold, steel sharp voice from behind them had both hunters spinning around.

"Wyoming? What does that mean?" Dean was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and eyes colder then Bobby has ever seen them.

**#W*W#**

"Dean!" Ellen gasped in relief, getting up and making her way to him in a few quick strides, hugging him tightly. Dean only returning the embrace half heartedly before stepping away from her making Ellen frown slightly.

"Dean, honey, you okay?" She asked softly and the deadly glint in his eyes when he looked at her made her blood run cold. Looking behind him she asked,  
"Dean, where's your brother, where's Sam?"

Dean only gave her this blank, expressionless stare before looking away, swallowing nervously.  
"The Demon...he took Sammy two days ago...we were too late. Sammy died last night, Ellen."

Ellen gasped in shock, tears in her eyes as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"_No! Not Sam, not him as well."_ Ellen thought as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall as she recalled images of the younger dark haired Winchester, it was impossible to think that she would never again see the smiling face as his older brother made a suggestive remark or hear the carefree banter between the two brothers. The light and love that shone in his face and eyes whenever Dean did something that showed the love he felt for his Sam because after all that is who he was, Dean's Sammy, the one he would protect with his live and loved with every fibre in his body. Sam with his giving personality, a person who you could trust with your deepest secret and an unending resource of love and protectiveness for those he counted as friends and family with the last part only and ever being extended to Dean, his brother, protector and last blood member.

"I am so sorry Dean, I..." Ellen began only to have Dean cut her of coldly, the deadness in his voice making her flinch slightly.

"I'm fine, Ellen so don't, please just don't." Dean didn't want to hear her platitudes of how sorry she was about Sammy being gone, the only reason he was currently standing there in Bobby's house was to get info nothing else, so he quickly stepped around Ellen before she could say another word and asked,  
"So about that map, any idea what the hell is so special about Wyoming?"

****DS****

"I don't believe it." Bobby said as he practically slammed the heave tomb on the table between Dean and Ellen, a look of utter unbelief on his face.

"What? You got something?" Ellen asked looking up from her own research.

"A lot more then that that." Bobby answered with something close to aw in his voice as he showed them the marked sights and then went on to explain,  
"Each of these X's is an abandoned frontier church, all mid 19th century and all of them built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt, the Demon killing, gun making, Samuel Colt?" Dean asked shocked as he stepped closer to get a view of the map but making sure not to get closer to the others, he was not impressed or comfortable with the idea of being stuck in a room with two hunters after his thoughts in Cold Oak.

"Yep and there's more. He built private railway lines connecting church to church that happens to lay out like this." Bobby said as he connected each line with a pen forming a devil's trap.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dean said frowning not liking where this whole thing was going.

"It's a devil's trap, a hundred squire miles devil's trap." Bobby confirmed sounding rather astonished by it.

"That's brilliant, iron lined Demons can't cross." Dean was impressed with how Colt managed to do all that with the time period he lived in and make it so that it went unnoticed for all these years by Hunters and human alike.

"I've never heard of anything that massive." Ellen voiced sounding just as stunned as Bobby.

"No shit Sherlock, I don't think anyone has." Dean shot at her sarcastically while glaring at Bobby when he looked at Dean disapprovingly about his attitude.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken..." Ellen continued ignoring Dean's words, "...It still works?"

"Definitely." Dean answered her coldly.

"How do you know that, for all we know it could have been breached years ago?" Ellen countered.

Dean had to grit his teeth not to snap at her and mentally took a calming breath before answering,  
"Well its obvious isn't it. All those omens Bobby found, I mean the Demons must be circling it, they can't get in so the lines are still holding."

"Yeah, well they are trying that is for damn sure and by the looks of it there is quite a few of them already there." Bobby told them, grim expression on his face as he eyed the info spread around them.

"Why, what is inside that is so important Ellen asked puzzled.

"That's what I've been looking for and there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle." Dean answered marking a spot on the map where the cemetery was supposed to be.

"Well, what's so important about a cemetery or what's Colt trying to protect that he would go to these lengths to keep the Demons out?" Ellen wanted to know, asking the million dollar question that was on all of their minds.

"Well, unless..."Dean started not liking the conclusion he suddenly came to, it meant that things were about to get a hell of a lot more complicated.

"Unless what?" Bobby prompted Dean to continue.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the Demons out, what if he was trying to keep something in?" Dean voiced his thoughts and by the looks on the other's faces they didn't liked that specific theory as much as he did.

"Now that's a comforting thought." Ellen finally said to nobody in particular.

"Yeah, you think." Dean snarked at her, his patience was running thin because them standing around throwing around theories wasn't getting him any closer to Sammy's killer.  
"Could they do it Bobby, could they get inside?"

"This thing's so powerful you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full blood Demon gets across." Bobby just hoped he was right on that one but with the way their luck was going recently he wasn't too optimistic about it.

Dean frowned at Bobby's words but then some of the puzzle pieces from the last two years started to fall into place and it all suddenly made sense why that yellow eyed basted was obsessed with his brother and others like him.

"No...But I know who could..." Dean said making the other two hunters look at him questioningly.

"Oh come on guys, it's not that hard to piece together, OYE was looking for the perfect psychic. Why do you think he was so dead set on having Sam, on trying to control them all, to have one who would do anything he asked...?" Dean was just glad Sam was strong enough and pigheaded enough all these years to resist the bastard, "...He was looking for a psychic to help him get across those iron lines."

"Are you meaning to tell me that the guy who got away last night, the one who stabbed Sam is gonna help the Demon get to whatever is in that cemetery?" Bobby wanted to know and suppressing the urge to flinch at the glare Dean gave him for mentioning the previous night.

"You got any better ideas, Bobby because I sure as hell don't." Dean did snap this time and he was surprised not feel any guilt over it.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's see what we can dig up on this cemetery, get some more Hunters to help us and then head out." Ellen interjected before the two men could start a fight and by the look Dean send her way he was not on board with the idea of getting outside help but he just nodded in agreement.

Dean was really thankful for learning at a young age to get his temper under control and not let his emotions show because if Ellen thought he was going to let anyone, her and Bobby included, interfere with him getting the son of a bitch who killed his brother and putting a bullet right between his eyes she was painfully mistaken.  
He didn't need two Hunters to screw this up and seriously did not need them to watch his back as Hunters only brought you sorrow and death.  
He made his decision back at Cold Oak at he was done with hunting the supernatural, after he got Sammy's killer he was hunting a new prey and maybe just maybe their family would be the last to be destroyed by the hunting life...

**To Be Continued...**** (**Okay so people what do you think, Dean gonna turn out okay and this is just the grieve talking or has he finally lost it and should Bobby and Ellen be watching their own backs instead of Dean's? Well to find out tune in for the next episode in a few weeks and we shall see. Hope you all like this and please, please, pretty please leave a review before leaving although now flames will be appreciated and will be given to my hellhound to eat but advise and constructive criticism will be much appreciated. Oh and just a hint I have a few suprises planed for the next chapter...**)**


End file.
